kagomes begining
by ScreamingOnTheInSide
Summary: ever wonder who kagomes dad is well now they gave her time to adjust now her DEMON family comes looking for her and with a new demon and inu in love with her what is she to do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Beginning; & a New Hope

Kagome was walking along the side of her elder brother Keni. Keni was truly a strong demon he has long black hair the very tips of his hair at the end were a very dark purple that blended into his jet black hair very nicely. his kimono was a white with a twist pattern in it that was black and a dark purple and black and purple in his kimono blended in very well his hari was a black . His hakamas like every one else were black his obi was purple and black and his boots were the same they were black with purple on the top part. He had a sword at his side its handle was wrapped in a black cloth with a ruby at the end of his handle. Behind kagome and her brother were inuyasha, Sango and markup and hippo they were wearing there normal outfits. They walked what had seemed to be forever. Suddenly they hear a kaboom then they saw smoke some thing from the trees .keni stopped right in his tracks & kagome crashed right into him.

"Hey watch it kagome "yelled a very annoyed keni kagome could tell he was hanging out with there older brother dinihi to much .kagome had to deal with inuyasha and dinhi she dint need another one.

"Maybe you should watch when you stop infrount of people " yelled kagome back at her brother it seemed kagome was the only person in the family that had patients for keni and dinhi . Her father had no assents for that matter. she really dint have issues with her older brother sicawhom was the edist out of the four dint seem to bother her . But dinahi really made her want to kill some one a stab them repeatly ber mother truly was a saint and thought her how to control it but her brother sica thought her to beat the fuck out of him.

Shippo jumped onto inuyashas shoulder so he could be seen " Kagome and you fight more than her and inuyasha " shippo said to keni . when inuyasha head this he just let out is normal "Feh" .

"If you think me and her fight you should see her and dinhi" said keni he laughed to him self thinking about the last his little sister and his elder brother dinhi had there big fight. Before they could envestage more on the subject of the two brothers and there sister two demons began to run at the group.

One was a female with long black hair with a pink streak in it. .Her kimono was black with red showing from her hari. Her left are sleeve is cut off and you could see were the fabric was torn. She had a beautiful red obi around her slim yet muscular waist as she ran is flowed . Her kimono went to her thi then her boots were black then were red at the top. Her kimono was short yet it was not revealing. Her eyes were a deep blue with a flex of gold. She had a sword at her left side the handle was wrapped in a deep blue/sapphire cloth the cloth was worn by age the swords name was toga and her name was Neko.

Along nekos side was her elder twin brother Reko his hair was jet black it was long and it flowed as he ran it had a sky blue streak in his hair. Rekos eyes were sapphire with a flix of gold. his kimono was lime green & it had sky blue from from the hari. His hakmas was black his obi was red and black his right sleeve was cut off. His boots were black with green in them at his right was his sword the handle of his sword was wrapped in a green and blue cloth with a emerald at the end of his sword handle it was called the toga the cloth looked like it had worn by age.

They were running at kagome and Keni behind reko and neko was a rather large bear demon it was black with blood red eyes his claws were very long & looked deadly. Sango and Miroku jumped on Kara will Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree . Will keni jumped with kagome in his arms then he thru her in the air and red beam shoot at the demon.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed kagome . She caught her self on a branch and pulled her self up. Like her family of the girls she wore a black kimono that had a dark bright blue showing from her hairi it was short but not to short for mirokus sake her boots were black. Then the bear hit the branch with his clam and kagome fell. Then some one caught her she looked up and it was sica . He has his usually emotionless face on .He has long black hair he had a dark purple kimono his hari was black his hakima were black so were his boots . He had three sword each had a cloth wrapped around the handle one was white, another was blue those two were on his left the last one was on his back and was covered in black. On his shoulder was his fluff it was black he held it in his arms Kagome layed on it . He jumped thru the air it almost looked like he was flying. Then he turned around almost laying in the air he held his sister in his arms. He bended his other arm then flinched it and beams of red and gold lights hit the demon in the face the demon scached at his face and swung his arms smashing the branch inuyasha had landed on lucky inuyasha cough him self on a nearby branch . " Holly shit " inuyasha screamed inuyasha as he followed eni and the other dog demon that had saved kagome . Then a man with long black hair with a black hari with it opened only one of his arms was in it the other was not you could see his see is 10 pack strong abs ( your welcome fan girls ) . His hakima were black so were his boots. He came from the trees he raised his sword over his head then cut the demon in half and landed and sheathed his sword.

"One of these days Keni me and Sica Will not be hear to protect you and kagome from all these demon bastards" Said denhi kinda pissed that his younger brother had put his sister in danger for the 500th time.

"Feh" said keni totally ignoring his elder brothers advice

"Ya Keni" said Neko all cocky

"And you two! Stop blowing every thing up in sight! For one god damn second! Yelled sica he held kagome in his arms .

" And who the hell are you" Yelled inuyasha

"Watch your mouth you fithy half breed" Yelled Dinihi

" Shut up Dinihi Your just pissed cause you had to leave your bitch" Said Sica *Snicker*

" As true as that may be your not helping" said kagome

" Lets just go !" yelled dinihi

"Uh....Ya ok " said kagome as her eldest brother Sica put her down

The group begin to walk into a village it was very large the passed about 100 huts then they reached the castle it was very large it had over 700,000,000 rooms they walked up the steps & into the court yard there were villagers there & Kagome father was dealing with The common folks problems . The servants had them sit in a different room. They all sat around a table and sat there impatiently. The doors to the lords Office opened and out came a dutiful demoness came in she had beautiful olive green eyes with a flixt of gold .she had a crescent moon on her head it was a dutiful baby blue her hari was white she wore three kimonos one was pink the next was red & the last was a black & red her hakim were black so were here boots. Her hair went past her nails looked as if they were made of medial they were silver and about 3 inches long. Her ears were at the side of her head (like a human) but they were pointy. They all looked at her for a will they all knew who she was it was kagome mother her name was kauri. The she spoke.

"Welcome home my daughter" spoke Kauri. She opened her arms wide as her daughter got up and hugged her. Then she spoke again. But this time her face went straight "Dinihi, Keni, Sica & Kagome your father wishes to see you now "spoke Kauri she did not seem mad nor happy she just spoke in a calm tone.

Neko & Reko stood up & tried to sneak away But Kauri being a strong and smart witted mother and demoness that she was she knew what they were doing she after all was a mother of four and the lady of the grate blackdogdemons lands. "Neko, Reko he would like to see you two as well" said Kauri. A shiver went down there spine. Kauri nodded at the two guards to open the door that they guarded lord tikanishi's office . As they opened it .Kagome, Sica , Keni , Dinihi , Neko & Reko sunk there heads & walked into the room . Lord Takanishi's office had adesk then along the walls were candles the wax of the candles has melted along the walls and the floor . As soon as they walked in they all got on there knee's youngest to eldest. Sica, Dinah, Reko , Keni , Neko and Kagome . The room was silent for a long time . Then the lord stood up. He had long black hair it was in a braid he had a purple moon on his head his streaks on his cheeks were blue his eyes were red they went to a lighter shad then to blue with a flit of gold his hari was white then his kimono was white with a blue and black .His hari was white then his kimono was white with a blue & black patterns of moons. he has a chest armor and a arm armor his pelt was black his hakima were black so were his boots  
He had 2 swords on his hid one had blue cloth other had black and the one on his back was wrapped in gold he seemed pissed he slammed papers on the desk and then they all flinched .

"Reko & Neko we are in the middle of a war & What are you doing ? YOUR BLOWING SHIT UP!"  
Yelled tikanishi as his eyes were getting more and more red again this happened when he got angry

"But uncle............................" said reko

""No butts Reko , & Keni I sent you to fetch Your sister you cant depend on your elder brothers 24/7 & as for you dinihi you are older than Kagome and Keni you bare the worlds weight on your shoulder you must learn that unlike most demons you have someone to protect your sister has not mattered her powers yet and you must help your brothers tech her I am happy you saved her but if you were a moment late..... Sica you are the eldest of my children so I expect more of you you are the leader and the air you must learn to protect them with power becomes grate reasonability & kagome....*pause* this is not a game this is real so Dinah will tech you this is not a punishment. & Sica.....?"

"Yes father?"

"Watch them"

"Yes father."

Tikanishi turned around so his back was facing them he handed kagome a sword it handle was wrapped inn a blue and Black cloth . "Your room is between Dinih & Sicas you all re dismissed" and with that they left.

ok I hope you liked it tell me what you think and if I should keep going and neko and reko are very bad then need to be in a straight jacket


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: kagomes powers

Kagome was getting tired her and dinihi were sparing and have been sparing for a bout an hour now it was extreamly tireing she had learned three fighting teckneackes so far but she was getting pissed no matter how hard she fought she could never even come close to even touching him .dinhi felt bad about this he could feel that inuyasha and the other were coming close . "lets take a brake kagome " kagome was to tired to say something so she just noded .

inuyasha came thru the forest"kagome?"

"yes inuyasha"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1: The New Beginning; & a New Hope

Kagome was walking along the side of her elder brother Keni. Keni was truly a strong demon he has long black hair the very tips of his hair at the end were a very dark purple that blended into his jet black hair very nicely. his kimono was a white with a twist pattern in it that was black and a dark purple and black and purple in his kimono blended in very well his hari was a black . His hakamas like every one else were black his obi was purple and black and his boots were the same they were black with purple on the top part. He had a sword at his side its handle was wrapped in a black cloth with a ruby at the end of his handle. Behind kagome and her brother were inuyasha, Sango and markup and hippo they were wearing there normal outfits. They walked what had seemed to be forever. Suddenly they hear a kaboom then they saw smoke some thing from the trees .keni stopped right in his tracks & kagome crashed right into him.

"Hey watch it kagome "yelled a very annoyed keni kagome could tell he was hanging out with there older brother dinihi to much .kagome had to deal with inuyasha and dinhi she dint need another one.

"Maybe you should watch when you stop infrount of people " yelled kagome back at her brother it seemed kagome was the only person in the family that had patients for keni and dinhi . Her father had no assents for that matter. she really dint have issues with her older brother sicawhom was the edist out of the four dint seem to bother her . But dinahi really made her want to kill some one a stab them repeatly ber mother truly was a saint and thought her how to control it but her brother sica thought her to beat the fuck out of him.

Shippo jumped onto inuyashas shoulder so he could be seen " Kagome and you fight more than her and inuyasha " shippo said to keni . when inuyasha head this he just let out is normal "Feh" .

"If you think me and her fight you should see her and dinhi" said keni he laughed to him self thinking about the last his little sister and his elder brother dinhi had there big fight. Before they could envestage more on the subject of the two brothers and there sister two demons began to run at the group.

One was a female with long black hair with a pink streak in it. .Her kimono was black with red showing from her hari. Her left are sleeve is cut off and you could see were the fabric was torn. She had a beautiful red obi around her slim yet muscular waist as she ran is flowed . Her kimono went to her thi then her boots were black then were red at the top. Her kimono was short yet it was not revealing. Her eyes were a deep blue with a flex of gold. She had a sword at her left side the handle was wrapped in a deep blue/sapphire cloth the cloth was worn by age the swords name was toga and her name was Neko.

Along nekos side was her elder twin brother Reko his hair was jet black it was long and it flowed as he ran it had a sky blue streak in his hair. Rekos eyes were sapphire with a flix of gold. his kimono was lime green & it had sky blue from from the hari. His hakmas was black his obi was red and black his right sleeve was cut off. His boots were black with green in them at his right was his sword the handle of his sword was wrapped in a green and blue cloth with a emerald at the end of his sword handle it was called the toga the cloth looked like it had worn by age.

They were running at kagome and Keni behind reko and neko was a rather large bear demon it was black with blood red eyes his claws were very long & looked deadly. Sango and Miroku jumped on Kara will Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree . Will keni jumped with kagome in his arms then he thru her in the air and red beam shoot at the demon.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed kagome . She caught her self on a branch and pulled her self up. Like her family of the girls she wore a black kimono that had a dark bright blue showing from her hairi it was short but not to short for mirokus sake her boots were black. Then the bear hit the branch with his clam and kagome fell. Then some one caught her she looked up and it was sica . He has his usually emotionless face on .He has long black hair he had a dark purple kimono his hari was black his hakima were black so were his boots . He had three sword each had a cloth wrapped around the handle one was white, another was blue those two were on his left the last one was on his back and was covered in black. On his shoulder was his fluff it was black he held it in his arms Kagome layed on it . He jumped thru the air it almost looked like he was flying. Then he turned around almost laying in the air he held his sister in his arms. He bended his other arm then flinched it and beams of red and gold lights hit the demon in the face the demon scached at his face and swung his arms smashing the branch inuyasha had landed on lucky inuyasha cough him self on a nearby branch . " Holly shit " inuyasha screamed inuyasha as he followed eni and the other dog demon that had saved kagome . Then a man with long black hair with a black hari with it opened only one of his arms was in it the other was not you could see his see is 10 pack strong abs ( your welcome fan girls ) . His hakima were black so were his boots. He came from the trees he raised his sword over his head then cut the demon in half and landed and sheathed his sword.

"One of these days Keni me and Sica Will not be hear to protect you and kagome from all these demon bastards" Said denhi kinda pissed that his younger brother had put his sister in danger for the 500th time.

"Feh" said keni totally ignoring his elder brothers advice

"Ya Keni" said Neko all cocky

"And you two! Stop blowing every thing up in sight! For one god damn second! Yelled sica he held kagome in his arms .

" And who the hell are you" Yelled inuyasha

"Watch your mouth you fithy half breed" Yelled Dinihi

" Shut up Dinihi Your just pissed cause you had to leave your bitch" Said Sica *Snicker*

" As true as that may be your not helping" said kagome

" Lets just go !" yelled dinihi

"Uh....Ya ok " said kagome as her eldest brother Sica put her down

The group begin to walk into a village it was very large the passed about 100 huts then they reached the castle it was very large it had over 700,000,000 rooms they walked up the steps & into the court yard there were villagers there & Kagome father was dealing with The common folks problems . The servants had them sit in a different room. They all sat around a table and sat there impatiently. The doors to the lords Office opened and out came a dutiful demoness came in she had beautiful olive green eyes with a flixt of gold .she had a crescent moon on her head it was a dutiful baby blue her hari was white she wore three kimonos one was pink the next was red & the last was a black & red her hakim were black so were here boots. Her hair went past her nails looked as if they were made of medial they were silver and about 3 inches long. Her ears were at the side of her head (like a human) but they were pointy. They all looked at her for a will they all knew who she was it was kagome mother her name was kauri. The she spoke.

"Welcome home my daughter" spoke Kauri. She opened her arms wide as her daughter got up and hugged her. Then she spoke again. But this time her face went straight "Dinihi, Keni, Sica & Kagome your father wishes to see you now "spoke Kauri she did not seem mad nor happy she just spoke in a calm tone.

Neko & Reko stood up & tried to sneak away But Kauri being a strong and smart witted mother and demoness that she was she knew what they were doing she after all was a mother of four and the lady of the grate blackdogdemons lands. "Neko, Reko he would like to see you two as well" said Kauri. A shiver went down there spine. Kauri nodded at the two guards to open the door that they guarded lord tikanishi's office . As they opened it .Kagome, Sica , Keni , Dinihi , Neko & Reko sunk there heads & walked into the room . Lord Takanishi's office had adesk then along the walls were candles the wax of the candles has melted along the walls and the floor . As soon as they walked in they all got on there knee's youngest to eldest. Sica, Dinah, Reko , Keni , Neko and Kagome . The room was silent for a long time . Then the lord stood up. He had long black hair it was in a braid he had a purple moon on his head his streaks on his cheeks were blue his eyes were red they went to a lighter shad then to blue with a flit of gold his hari was white then his kimono was white with a blue and black .His hari was white then his kimono was white with a blue & black patterns of moons. he has a chest armor and a arm armor his pelt was black his hakima were black so were his boots  
He had 2 swords on his hid one had blue cloth other had black and the one on his back was wrapped in gold he seemed pissed he slammed papers on the desk and then they all flinched .

"Reko & Neko we are in the middle of a war & What are you doing ? YOUR BLOWING SHIT UP!"  
Yelled tikanishi as his eyes were getting more and more red again this happened when he got angry

"But uncle............................" said reko

""No butts Reko , & Keni I sent you to fetch Your sister you cant depend on your elder brothers 24/7 & as for you dinihi you are older than Kagome and Keni you bare the worlds weight on your shoulder you must learn that unlike most demons you have someone to protect your sister has not mattered her powers yet and you must help your brothers tech her I am happy you saved her but if you were a moment late..... Sica you are the eldest of my children so I expect more of you you are the leader and the air you must learn to protect them with power becomes grate reasonability & kagome....*pause* this is not a game this is real so Dinah will tech you this is not a punishment. & Sica.....?"

"Yes father?"

"Watch them"

"Yes father."

Tikanishi turned around so his back was facing them he handed kagome a sword it handle was wrapped inn a blue and Black cloth . "Your room is between Dinih & Sicas you all re dismissed" and with that they left.

ok I hope you liked it tell me what you think and if I should keep going and neko and reko are very bad then need to be in a straight jacket


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1: The New Beginning; & a New Hope

Kagome was walking along the side of her elder brother Keni. Keni was truly a strong demon he has long black hair the very tips of his hair at the end were a very dark purple that blended into his jet black hair very nicely. his kimono was a white with a twist pattern in it that was black and a dark purple and black and purple in his kimono blended in very well his hari was a black . His hakamas like every one else were black his obi was purple and black and his boots were the same they were black with purple on the top part. He had a sword at his side its handle was wrapped in a black cloth with a ruby at the end of his handle. Behind kagome and her brother were inuyasha, Sango and markup and hippo they were wearing there normal outfits. They walked what had seemed to be forever. Suddenly they hear a kaboom then they saw smoke some thing from the trees .keni stopped right in his tracks & kagome crashed right into him.

"Hey watch it kagome "yelled a very annoyed keni kagome could tell he was hanging out with there older brother dinihi to much .kagome had to deal with inuyasha and dinhi she dint need another one.

"Maybe you should watch when you stop infrount of people " yelled kagome back at her brother it seemed kagome was the only person in the family that had patients for keni and dinhi . Her father had no assents for that matter. she really dint have issues with her older brother sicawhom was the edist out of the four dint seem to bother her . But dinahi really made her want to kill some one a stab them repeatly ber mother truly was a saint and thought her how to control it but her brother sica thought her to beat the fuck out of him.

Shippo jumped onto inuyashas shoulder so he could be seen " Kagome and you fight more than her and inuyasha " shippo said to keni . when inuyasha head this he just let out is normal "Feh" .

"If you think me and her fight you should see her and dinhi" said keni he laughed to him self thinking about the last his little sister and his elder brother dinhi had there big fight. Before they could envestage more on the subject of the two brothers and there sister two demons began to run at the group.

One was a female with long black hair with a pink streak in it. .Her kimono was black with red showing from her hari. Her left are sleeve is cut off and you could see were the fabric was torn. She had a beautiful red obi around her slim yet muscular waist as she ran is flowed . Her kimono went to her thi then her boots were black then were red at the top. Her kimono was short yet it was not revealing. Her eyes were a deep blue with a flex of gold. She had a sword at her left side the handle was wrapped in a deep blue/sapphire cloth the cloth was worn by age the swords name was toga and her name was Neko.

Along nekos side was her elder twin brother Reko his hair was jet black it was long and it flowed as he ran it had a sky blue streak in his hair. Rekos eyes were sapphire with a flix of gold. his kimono was lime green & it had sky blue from from the hari. His hakmas was black his obi was red and black his right sleeve was cut off. His boots were black with green in them at his right was his sword the handle of his sword was wrapped in a green and blue cloth with a emerald at the end of his sword handle it was called the toga the cloth looked like it had worn by age.

They were running at kagome and Keni behind reko and neko was a rather large bear demon it was black with blood red eyes his claws were very long & looked deadly. Sango and Miroku jumped on Kara will Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree . Will keni jumped with kagome in his arms then he thru her in the air and red beam shoot at the demon.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed kagome . She caught her self on a branch and pulled her self up. Like her family of the girls she wore a black kimono that had a dark bright blue showing from her hairi it was short but not to short for mirokus sake her boots were black. Then the bear hit the branch with his clam and kagome fell. Then some one caught her she looked up and it was sica . He has his usually emotionless face on .He has long black hair he had a dark purple kimono his hari was black his hakima were black so were his boots . He had three sword each had a cloth wrapped around the handle one was white, another was blue those two were on his left the last one was on his back and was covered in black. On his shoulder was his fluff it was black he held it in his arms Kagome layed on it . He jumped thru the air it almost looked like he was flying. Then he turned around almost laying in the air he held his sister in his arms. He bended his other arm then flinched it and beams of red and gold lights hit the demon in the face the demon scached at his face and swung his arms smashing the branch inuyasha had landed on lucky inuyasha cough him self on a nearby branch . " Holly shit " inuyasha screamed inuyasha as he followed eni and the other dog demon that had saved kagome . Then a man with long black hair with a black hari with it opened only one of his arms was in it the other was not you could see his see is 10 pack strong abs ( your welcome fan girls ) . His hakima were black so were his boots. He came from the trees he raised his sword over his head then cut the demon in half and landed and sheathed his sword.

"One of these days Keni me and Sica Will not be hear to protect you and kagome from all these demon bastards" Said denhi kinda pissed that his younger brother had put his sister in danger for the 500th time.

"Feh" said keni totally ignoring his elder brothers advice

"Ya Keni" said Neko all cocky

"And you two! Stop blowing every thing up in sight! For one god damn second! Yelled sica he held kagome in his arms .

" And who the hell are you" Yelled inuyasha

"Watch your mouth you fithy half breed" Yelled Dinihi

" Shut up Dinihi Your just pissed cause you had to leave your bitch" Said Sica *Snicker*

" As true as that may be your not helping" said kagome

" Lets just go !" yelled dinihi

"Uh....Ya ok " said kagome as her eldest brother Sica put her down

The group begin to walk into a village it was very large the passed about 100 huts then they reached the castle it was very large it had over 700,000,000 rooms they walked up the steps & into the court yard there were villagers there & Kagome father was dealing with The common folks problems . The servants had them sit in a different room. They all sat around a table and sat there impatiently. The doors to the lords Office opened and out came a dutiful demoness came in she had beautiful olive green eyes with a flixt of gold .she had a crescent moon on her head it was a dutiful baby blue her hari was white she wore three kimonos one was pink the next was red & the last was a black & red her hakim were black so were here boots. Her hair went past her nails looked as if they were made of medial they were silver and about 3 inches long. Her ears were at the side of her head (like a human) but they were pointy. They all looked at her for a will they all knew who she was it was kagome mother her name was kauri. The she spoke.

"Welcome home my daughter" spoke Kauri. She opened her arms wide as her daughter got up and hugged her. Then she spoke again. But this time her face went straight "Dinihi, Keni, Sica & Kagome your father wishes to see you now "spoke Kauri she did not seem mad nor happy she just spoke in a calm tone.

Neko & Reko stood up & tried to sneak away But Kauri being a strong and smart witted mother and demoness that she was she knew what they were doing she after all was a mother of four and the lady of the grate blackdogdemons lands. "Neko, Reko he would like to see you two as well" said Kauri. A shiver went down there spine. Kauri nodded at the two guards to open the door that they guarded lord tikanishi's office . As they opened it .Kagome, Sica , Keni , Dinihi , Neko & Reko sunk there heads & walked into the room . Lord Takanishi's office had adesk then along the walls were candles the wax of the candles has melted along the walls and the floor . As soon as they walked in they all got on there knee's youngest to eldest. Sica, Dinah, Reko , Keni , Neko and Kagome . The room was silent for a long time . Then the lord stood up. He had long black hair it was in a braid he had a purple moon on his head his streaks on his cheeks were blue his eyes were red they went to a lighter shad then to blue with a flit of gold his hari was white then his kimono was white with a blue and black .His hari was white then his kimono was white with a blue & black patterns of moons. he has a chest armor and a arm armor his pelt was black his hakima were black so were his boots  
He had 2 swords on his hid one had blue cloth other had black and the one on his back was wrapped in gold he seemed pissed he slammed papers on the desk and then they all flinched .

"Reko & Neko we are in the middle of a war & What are you doing ? YOUR BLOWING SHIT UP!"  
Yelled tikanishi as his eyes were getting more and more red again this happened when he got angry

"But uncle............................" said reko

""No butts Reko , & Keni I sent you to fetch Your sister you cant depend on your elder brothers 24/7 & as for you dinihi you are older than Kagome and Keni you bare the worlds weight on your shoulder you must learn that unlike most demons you have someone to protect your sister has not mattered her powers yet and you must help your brothers tech her I am happy you saved her but if you were a moment late..... Sica you are the eldest of my children so I expect more of you you are the leader and the air you must learn to protect them with power becomes grate reasonability & kagome....*pause* this is not a game this is real so Dinah will tech you this is not a punishment. & Sica.....?"

"Yes father?"

"Watch them"

"Yes father."

Tikanishi turned around so his back was facing them he handed kagome a sword it handle was wrapped inn a blue and Black cloth . "Your room is between Dinih & Sicas you all re dismissed" and with that they left.

ok I hope you liked it tell me what you think and if I should keep going and neko and reko are very bad then need to be in a straight jacket


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 – a new enimy

Kagome and Sica went flying trhu the forest with Dinihhi and Keni shortly behind then , behind them was inuyasha and sesshomaru and then sango and mekroku and shippo on kelala kagome kept her face down her other two brothers shortly cought up with them her father was flying by her side no one spoke _" he is back oi ryoga , plese this is ...ugh i cant stand this cant he just go the hell away god ryoga i dont want to see you any more i cant stand you i despise you for what you did you betrayed my father because of you i had to leave my mother and father and my brothers you killed inosent people , humans.....demons.....halfbreeds you will pay for what you did i WILL KILL YOU!'_Kagome was deep in thought then they reached an open feaild and there he was

Red make up over his eye lids , red long silk looking hair that flowed in the wind his pointy ears , red scare like stripes on his cheeks his hori was a light red with white flowers and green leafs his hakmas wer red his obi was blue and white . his boots were white he had a red fluff . his face was pail when kagome and the others landed he looked at kagome he had a sudden hurt in his eyes . "Kagome we will die together , if i have to killl you my self....ill kill you...then stab my self in the heart .........we will finally be together....but first ill kill that pup inside of you " he had a look of love in his eyes but the moment he said _pup_it went to pure hatred . evrey one looked at kagome they knew whoese it was . "you really are a slut going to a .....A...A...**_A HALF BREED MUTT FACE!!!!!!!!!_**UGH YOU AND THAT PUP SHALL DIE !" then he lunged his whole body at kagome aiming for her stomic . sica raised his hand in the air the swished it and sent ryoga flying . kagome fell to her nees being pregnate and runing made her sick inuyasha ran to her side , Keni , Denihi, and the others ran infront Tikanishi still stood a lil back behind kagome then with his quick speed grab ryoga by the throught "Go-HOME!" he said in a cold voice . then he droped ryoga poisen was in his throught then a dance of petals came and a demoness came she wore a light red harie and white leggens her claws were paited red her hair was red her name was nagana " you will pay for this tikanishi " and thats all she said then the dance of petals left leaving no trace of her or ryoga behind all that was left was a black rose with blood on it. "that lady freakes me out " spoke shipo " ya me to " said kohaku.

"Inuyasha." spoke takanishi his voice was cold he stared straight "Yes ? " inuyasha looked at his soon-to-be-father-in-law "is she ok? is kagome hurt?" inuyasha looked at kagome she was asleep in her arms . "yes she looks tired tho "inuyasha smiles at her. "we will have niiki-san look at her when we get back to make sure her and the baby are ok " takanishi then turned around and motioned for her sons and the other to follow inuyasha jumped thru the air holding kagome bridal style.

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY -IN THE BLACK DOG DEMON LANDS **

Niiki was a strong human with many powers she had blond hair it was pulled up she had a long pink robe like sango then a red skirt over it she covered kagome up and shut the door then walked into the living room were evry one was waiting . she bowed then inuyasha got up "IS SHE OK!?"evry one looked at nikki "She is fine so is the baby but when ryoga comes agean im afraid she must stay . i will be back in another week to cheack on her and the baby . i just advise she stay away from battle. " nikki smiles at inuyasha " um...Can i-i" inuyasha looked down ." Yes of Course you can go see her " then niiki got her bags and walked out

"And Nikki san?" spoke the black demon lord. "yes my Lord?" "Thank you" he smiled at her then she nodded and left

* * *

Inuyasha walk in seeing kagome she lay ed on her bed . "k-kagome?" kagome opened her eyes she looked over at him she had her hand on her stomic "hello inuyasha." she smiled at her love "Oi , kagome are you ok,......how's the...b-baby?" he stayed over at the door" come over here inuyasha your son is kicking , " inuyasha just stood there "come hunny its ok" inuyasha walked over and sat in the chair she pulled up her hari and moved his hand around on her stomic .then he felt the life in her that he helped create and it made him feel all warm in side . "im sorry i dint tell you inuyasha " "i was afraid" she got up and pulled her hari down pulled on her boots and walked into the feaild of her mothers garden .

"Kagome what's wrong?" He asked sweetly.

"I knew you wouldn't be happy. This shouldn't have happened yet and its all my fault and …" She was lost to her tears, as Inuyasha turned her around and pulled her closer.

" Kagome, I am happy. I couldn't be more happy. It's just a shock that well that I'm going to be a father, I can't believe it!" He smiled and kissed Kagome with all the love he had. She slowly stopped crying and they parted.

"You aren't made at me? You really want this baby?" She asked with tears drying. And she smiled as Inuyasha pulled her closer and kissed her.

"No, I could never be mad at you. I wouldn't want this any other way. I am so happy that your pregnant," He laughed one of his rare laughs, "I'm gonna be a father!" He yelled and spun her around.

"How long does it take for a half demon to be born?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Well demons are two months so if it's a half demon it will be here in about six months, and if its human it will take the normal nine months." He pulled her closer and smiled "You can't believe how happy you made me." He kissed her .

* * *

Later that day kagome was in the Field withe the half demon children ,human children, and demon children , then were helping her pick herbs and were talking about the baby " lady kagome san , will it be a half demon like you and Lord inuyasha ?" said a little girl

"Yes it will be a half demon" kagome smiled holding her stomic she looked at the children . and smiled

"Is it gana be a boy or girl Lady kagome sanma?Do you have any names for him or her?" asked a little boy he looked up at kagome waiting for her to answer.

"Lady Niiki said it will be a baby boy and inuyasha said it will be born in about six months " said kagome

"my lady do you got and names " asked a little girl she was a half demon and looked very pale

"Not really i havent talked to inuyasha about it " smiled kagome then inuyasha came waliking over "hello Children are you helping kagome with the herbs today?" asked inuyasha

"Hello lord inuyasha , " they all said in union "yes ma lord we are helping her with the herbs . look at these ones lady kagome said that they cna heal some ones wounds ... and she also said that when you guys were in battle she had use alot on you" smiled a rin. she had been following kagome alot .

"she has ?" inuyasha glared at kagome . kagome got up and picked up her basket that was filled with herbs . "well these 10 basket should be good for today , come children . inuyasha took the basket from kagome and held it in one arm and held her hand with the another.

* * *

Back at the village

Dinihi was tesing keni keni was wearing a flower crown and glaring at his older brother . Denihi was skiping and cirlcling keni and throwing flower petals in the air . when a man turns a sertain age the get a neclace and kenis was star of love . dinihi was chanting " Keni loves me ,Keni loves me not ,Keni loves me ,Keni loves me not ,Keni loves me ,Keni loves me not ,Keni loves me ,Keni loves me not ," keni could not take it any more .

"ughhhhhhhhhhh! " keni attacked and beated his brother to a bloody pulp . kagome and inuyasha were walking into the village then kagome let go of inuyasha's hand and ran over to her brothers that were fighting sica was flirting with some women then saw the two brothers and ran over kagome grabed denihi and was talking to him

"Keni, you need not to let him bother you so much " said sica looking at his brother and wraping his arm around his brother's shoulder and laughing at him giving denihi a bloody nose and a black eye "This stupid simple i cant take it! " yelled keni

" i used to think the same i was like the sun of unity what the fuck , but as i got older i knew it ment what i was here for " he smiled and lightly punched his brother in the arm" to protect and keep you,denihi, and kagome " said sica

"i cant take him! " yelled keni they looked at denihi and kagome kagome was hitting her head agest her hand and denihi was dancing and chanting " Keni loves me ,Keni loves me not ,Keni loves me ,Keni loves me not ,Keni loves me ,Keni loves me not ,Keni loves me ,Keni loves me not ,"

"i dont think dehini is right in the head " said sica

"ya"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 1: The New Beginning; & a New Hope

Kagome was walking along the side of her elder brother Keni. Keni was truly a strong demon he has long black hair the very tips of his hair at the end were a very dark purple that blended into his jet black hair very nicely. his kimono was a white with a twist pattern in it that was black and a dark purple and black and purple in his kimono blended in very well his hari was a black . His hakamas like every one else were black his obi was purple and black and his boots were the same they were black with purple on the top part. He had a sword at his side its handle was wrapped in a black cloth with a ruby at the end of his handle. Behind kagome and her brother were inuyasha, Sango and markup and hippo they were wearing there normal outfits. They walked what had seemed to be forever. Suddenly they hear a kaboom then they saw smoke some thing from the trees .keni stopped right in his tracks & kagome crashed right into him.

"Hey watch it kagome "yelled a very annoyed keni kagome could tell he was hanging out with there older brother dinihi to much .kagome had to deal with inuyasha and dinhi she dint need another one.

"Maybe you should watch when you stop infrount of people " yelled kagome back at her brother it seemed kagome was the only person in the family that had patients for keni and dinhi . Her father had no assents for that matter. she really dint have issues with her older brother sicawhom was the edist out of the four dint seem to bother her . But dinahi really made her want to kill some one a stab them repeatly ber mother truly was a saint and thought her how to control it but her brother sica thought her to beat the fuck out of him.

Shippo jumped onto inuyashas shoulder so he could be seen " Kagome and you fight more than her and inuyasha " shippo said to keni . when inuyasha head this he just let out is normal "Feh" .

"If you think me and her fight you should see her and dinhi" said keni he laughed to him self thinking about the last his little sister and his elder brother dinhi had there big fight. Before they could envestage more on the subject of the two brothers and there sister two demons began to run at the group.

One was a female with long black hair with a pink streak in it. .Her kimono was black with red showing from her hari. Her left are sleeve is cut off and you could see were the fabric was torn. She had a beautiful red obi around her slim yet muscular waist as she ran is flowed . Her kimono went to her thi then her boots were black then were red at the top. Her kimono was short yet it was not revealing. Her eyes were a deep blue with a flex of gold. She had a sword at her left side the handle was wrapped in a deep blue/sapphire cloth the cloth was worn by age the swords name was toga and her name was Neko.

Along nekos side was her elder twin brother Reko his hair was jet black it was long and it flowed as he ran it had a sky blue streak in his hair. Rekos eyes were sapphire with a flix of gold. his kimono was lime green & it had sky blue from from the hari. His hakmas was black his obi was red and black his right sleeve was cut off. His boots were black with green in them at his right was his sword the handle of his sword was wrapped in a green and blue cloth with a emerald at the end of his sword handle it was called the toga the cloth looked like it had worn by age.

They were running at kagome and Keni behind reko and neko was a rather large bear demon it was black with blood red eyes his claws were very long & looked deadly. Sango and Miroku jumped on Kara will Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree . Will keni jumped with kagome in his arms then he thru her in the air and red beam shoot at the demon.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed kagome . She caught her self on a branch and pulled her self up. Like her family of the girls she wore a black kimono that had a dark bright blue showing from her hairi it was short but not to short for mirokus sake her boots were black. Then the bear hit the branch with his clam and kagome fell. Then some one caught her she looked up and it was sica . He has his usually emotionless face on .He has long black hair he had a dark purple kimono his hari was black his hakima were black so were his boots . He had three sword each had a cloth wrapped around the handle one was white, another was blue those two were on his left the last one was on his back and was covered in black. On his shoulder was his fluff it was black he held it in his arms Kagome layed on it . He jumped thru the air it almost looked like he was flying. Then he turned around almost laying in the air he held his sister in his arms. He bended his other arm then flinched it and beams of red and gold lights hit the demon in the face the demon scached at his face and swung his arms smashing the branch inuyasha had landed on lucky inuyasha cough him self on a nearby branch . " Holly shit " inuyasha screamed inuyasha as he followed eni and the other dog demon that had saved kagome . Then a man with long black hair with a black hari with it opened only one of his arms was in it the other was not you could see his see is 10 pack strong abs ( your welcome fan girls ) . His hakima were black so were his boots. He came from the trees he raised his sword over his head then cut the demon in half and landed and sheathed his sword.

"One of these days Keni me and Sica Will not be hear to protect you and kagome from all these demon bastards" Said denhi kinda pissed that his younger brother had put his sister in danger for the 500th time.

"Feh" said keni totally ignoring his elder brothers advice

"Ya Keni" said Neko all cocky

"And you two! Stop blowing every thing up in sight! For one god damn second! Yelled sica he held kagome in his arms .

" And who the hell are you" Yelled inuyasha

"Watch your mouth you fithy half breed" Yelled Dinihi

" Shut up Dinihi Your just pissed cause you had to leave your bitch" Said Sica *Snicker*

" As true as that may be your not helping" said kagome

" Lets just go !" yelled dinihi

"Uh....Ya ok " said kagome as her eldest brother Sica put her down

The group begin to walk into a village it was very large the passed about 100 huts then they reached the castle it was very large it had over 700,000,000 rooms they walked up the steps & into the court yard there were villagers there & Kagome father was dealing with The common folks problems . The servants had them sit in a different room. They all sat around a table and sat there impatiently. The doors to the lords Office opened and out came a dutiful demoness came in she had beautiful olive green eyes with a flixt of gold .she had a crescent moon on her head it was a dutiful baby blue her hari was white she wore three kimonos one was pink the next was red & the last was a black & red her hakim were black so were here boots. Her hair went past her nails looked as if they were made of medial they were silver and about 3 inches long. Her ears were at the side of her head (like a human) but they were pointy. They all looked at her for a will they all knew who she was it was kagome mother her name was kauri. The she spoke.

"Welcome home my daughter" spoke Kauri. She opened her arms wide as her daughter got up and hugged her. Then she spoke again. But this time her face went straight "Dinihi, Keni, Sica & Kagome your father wishes to see you now "spoke Kauri she did not seem mad nor happy she just spoke in a calm tone.

Neko & Reko stood up & tried to sneak away But Kauri being a strong and smart witted mother and demoness that she was she knew what they were doing she after all was a mother of four and the lady of the grate blackdogdemons lands. "Neko, Reko he would like to see you two as well" said Kauri. A shiver went down there spine. Kauri nodded at the two guards to open the door that they guarded lord tikanishi's office . As they opened it .Kagome, Sica , Keni , Dinihi , Neko & Reko sunk there heads & walked into the room . Lord Takanishi's office had adesk then along the walls were candles the wax of the candles has melted along the walls and the floor . As soon as they walked in they all got on there knee's youngest to eldest. Sica, Dinah, Reko , Keni , Neko and Kagome . The room was silent for a long time . Then the lord stood up. He had long black hair it was in a braid he had a purple moon on his head his streaks on his cheeks were blue his eyes were red they went to a lighter shad then to blue with a flit of gold his hari was white then his kimono was white with a blue and black .His hari was white then his kimono was white with a blue & black patterns of moons. he has a chest armor and a arm armor his pelt was black his hakima were black so were his boots  
He had 2 swords on his hid one had blue cloth other had black and the one on his back was wrapped in gold he seemed pissed he slammed papers on the desk and then they all flinched .

"Reko & Neko we are in the middle of a war & What are you doing ? YOUR BLOWING SHIT UP!"  
Yelled tikanishi as his eyes were getting more and more red again this happened when he got angry

"But uncle............................" said reko

""No butts Reko , & Keni I sent you to fetch Your sister you cant depend on your elder brothers 24/7 & as for you dinihi you are older than Kagome and Keni you bare the worlds weight on your shoulder you must learn that unlike most demons you have someone to protect your sister has not mattered her powers yet and you must help your brothers tech her I am happy you saved her but if you were a moment late..... Sica you are the eldest of my children so I expect more of you you are the leader and the air you must learn to protect them with power becomes grate reasonability & kagome....*pause* this is not a game this is real so Dinah will tech you this is not a punishment. & Sica.....?"

"Yes father?"

"Watch them"

"Yes father."

Tikanishi turned around so his back was facing them he handed kagome a sword it handle was wrapped inn a blue and Black cloth . "Your room is between Dinih & Sicas you all re dismissed" and with that they left.

ok I hope you liked it tell me what you think and if I should keep going and neko and reko are very bad then need to be in a straight jacket


End file.
